


Revelación

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Guilty Dean Winchester, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: Drabble para un reto de la página Wincest infinito. #WIPC





	Revelación

Revelación  
By: Saphirott

 

Sam deja escapar una sonrisa cansada cuando al fin alcanza la puerta de aquella nueva casa, en otra ciudad, en otro estado, no merece la pena tratar de recordarlo. Las luces del día ya se han perdido, lleva toda la tarde enterrado bajo tomos antiguos en una biblioteca aún más vieja si fuera posible. Solo quiere desplomarse en el sofá. 

Cierra la puerta a su espalda y lanza al aire un, “Soy yo”, mientras abandona la pesada mochila junto a la puerta y relaja su hombro dolorido por el esfuerzo. En ese momento es consciente de que no ha obtenido ninguna respuesta. Se gira confuso mientras camina cauteloso por el pequeño pasillo, lo de su padre no le extraña, pero Dean debería estar allí. 

—Dean… —pregunta tímidamente. Nada. —Dean… —intenta de nuevo en el pequeño salón. —¡Dean! —exclama, sus piernas impulsándose por si solas cuando ve su cuerpo derrumbado sobre la mesa de la cocina. 

—¡Dean! —grita de nuevo, su cuerpo ya de rodillas junto a la silla sobre la que está su hermano, su puño cerrado a su espalda alrededor de la camisa, sacudiéndolo mientras sus ojos registran desesperados cualquier señal de su rostro. 

Un bufido alcoholizado escapa de sus labios alcanzando directamente su cara, haciéndole retroceder asombrado. Mira la mesa, el brazo extendido sobre ella, aún sosteniendo un vaso sucio y vacío. Mira un poco más y ve la botella que ha rodado bajo ella, también vacía. Esa botella que, esta mañana, solo le faltaba un cuarto. Mira a su hermano, hay dolor en su rostro y rastros de lágrimas secas y él siente un nudo en su estómago y siente su propio dolor, aunque no sepa a que se deba, porque él siempre siente dolor por Dean, dolor y otras cosas que al final también duelen. 

Pasa una mano temblorosa por su cara, intentando borrar cosas que no vienen a cuento y recuperar la calma. —Vamos Dean —lo sacude de nuevo intentando espabilarlo— Cuéntame hombre… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sam sabe que Dean bebe a veces, pero no alcanza a imaginar lo que le ha llevado a ese estado. 

—Lo siento Sammy… —siente el retumbar de las palabras de Dean en la mano que aún apoya en su espalda más que escucharlas.  
—¿Qué?... —pregunta sin comprender.  
—Lo siento… —. Y es un sollozo, un quejido lleno de culpa. Sus ojos se abren, con la mejilla aún apoyada en la mesa, su boca rozando la oscura madera. Un verde acuoso que le cuesta enfocar y que cuando lo hace parece desesperado. —No quería Sammy…, no debí… —. Sam no entiende y se impacienta lleno de preocupación. —No lo sabía… 

—¿El qué Dean? —pregunta angustiado, pero los ojos de Dean están de nuevo cerrados. Toma una inspiración profunda y deja escapar el aire en un suspiro agotado. —Vamos Dean —dice en tono amable, poniéndose en pie y tirando de sus hombros para tratar de levantarlo. —No puedes pasar la noche sobre la mesa. 

Coloca el brazo de Dean sobre su hombro y lo sujeta de la cintura, gimiendo por el esfuerzo de levantar un cuerpo más grande que el suyo. Cuando lo hace, siente que algo ha caído a sus pies. Lo ve y su estómago se encoge, su corazón se detiene y siente como la sangre abandona su cuerpo. Traga saliva y avanza tirando de Dean hasta la habitación, mira su rostro dormido y llora. 

Regresa a la cocina y recoge el cuaderno del suelo, desliza sus dedos temblorosos por la tapa negra y dobla su borde, dejando que sus hojas se deslicen, mostrando páginas y páginas llenas con su letra, manchadas con sus lágrimas, páginas donde esconde todo lo que siente por Dean y que no debería sentir. 

Nunca hablaron de eso. Al día siguiente mando sus solicitudes de ingreso a la universidad. Seis meses después estaba en Stanford. 

Fin


End file.
